Retailers have long used various stocking techniques and retail strategies to attract consumers and to sell inventory. One of these techniques is a planogram. Planograms are an integral part of merchandising today, as a planogram seeks to optimize product placement and to maintain an awareness of inventory management. Planograms are vastly used throughout the retail industry ranging from small retailers to big-box stores. Planograms are generally diagrams that map an arrangement of products within a retail space. Retailers use planograms as a tool to understand product sales and capitalize on visual focal points of a consumer. Planograms may enable a retailer to create a focal point, understand a focal point, and, thus, utilize a focal point to increase sales. A planogram can also provide an analytical tool for product distributors to evaluate what products to carry and for manufactures to understand the desirability of new or mature products in the market. While known systems and methods of retail product storage management have proven acceptable for their intended purpose, a continuous need for improvement in the relevant art remains.